Sword Dance - Stocke x Kiel
by Nalahime
Summary: A little smutty, romantic something between Stocke and Kiel at the Sand Fortress. Hope you enjoy! And thanks to my beta-reader msLyoness!


**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance / Angst / Lemon**

**Warnings: Man x Man**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Radiant Historia, I just like to borrow it.**

**Summary: A little smutty, romantic something between Stocke and Kiel at the Sand Fortress. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sword Dance<strong>

**Stocke x Kiel**

* * *

><p>"Ever since Captain Rosch told me about you did I want to be more like you, Sergeant."<p>

"No good would come of following my example."

And Stocke truly meant that. He was someone living in the darkness, traveling through the shadows and robbing people of their futures. How could it be any good to be like him? Stocke was used to it – to see nothing but darkness when he closed his eyes, only to realize that blood was dripping from his body everywhere. Cold blood that was not his, fluid that was already beginning to become like a shell around his skin. And with every time he opened his eyes again was there more – so much more that it flooded his mouth and made it after some time impossible to breathe air until he was forced to breathe blood and live with it, although he wanted to choke on it and die. This nightmare followed him everywhere and never stopped once in his life.

He had begun to kill at a very young age. It was only to defend himself, but it was still killing. That he was not mad until he cared not for who he slew was a mystery to him, but he stayed rational, calm and composed. He had always been like that ever since he could remember, as if something was missing inside of himself, something vital that any human should possess. Maybe he was mad after all, but nobody saw it. Playing his coldness down to mere shyness and the want to recluse himself, of being afraid of others hurting him or other such nonsense.

Stocke snorted while he hung after these thoughts, far off behind a pillar of the Sand Fortress Rosch´s and his brigade were in. It was odd how some affection could sway his inner world so much, make himself see how disgusting he really was. Not that he did not know, but normally could he ignore it. Not when someone tried to point him out as someone good. Like Kiel had done. The young brunette really idolized him to a fault and that actually scared him.

Many had died through him, but what Stocke still feared was losing people. He had subordinates and was responsible for their lives, and until Raynie and Marco he had lost every single one of those subordinates. He always had lost them, saw how they had called him guilty with their eyes shortly before their death. And when he had not seen them die then was it in his dreams that they condemned him.

He just had to think about it, he thought as all those poor souls' faces flashed before his eyes and he slid down on the cold stone at his back, until he sat on the floor – his body trembling, shaking with held back tears of despair and loneliness. Kiel´s face appeared last before his inner eyes and he crumbled in on himself even more.

How could he wish for someone innocent and bright like that, when he was sullied and corrupted beyond redemption...?

* * *

><p><strong>~R^H~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was hypnotizing to watch the path of the blade in Kiel´s hands. It was like it came alive through the touch and the brunette simply guided the sword in its dance to its own satisfaction. Stocke was musing how he would be able to learn that sword dance from the young soldier, when it obviously contained so much energy of life.<p>

Kiel stopped the last movement of his blade and thus ended the dangerous dance, having the tip of the blade touching the ground, his hand elegantly placed on top of the hilt, slim streams of sweat running delicately down his face, neck and exposed arms. He smiled serenely when he became aware of Stocke´s presence and walked over to him, the blade leisurely held in his strong, slim fingers. And the former spy yet again thought how disgusting he was compared to him, how ridiculous it was for him to wish to be able to hold that young man in his arms, while he would so easily be able to break him.

"Did you watch the whole time, Sergeant Stocke? You should have said something," the youth said cheerfully.

"And interrupt the beauty of it? No," the red swordsman answered bluntly.

Red crept up on Kiel´s cheeks and he lowered his head in embarrassment. He was aware that the Sergeant had only meant his sword dance, not he himself, but the wish for it to be different was strong inside his heart. Since the Captain had told him about the spy Kiel had wanted to meet him. This great man who seemed so very skilled and made the Captain proud like a father when he spoke of him, someone seemingly almost god-like with a sword and his mind.

When he then met him was he disappointed at first. The man was cold, blunt and spoke to the point, although he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Ice-blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and golden, shoulder-long hair that seemed somewhat ruffled the further down it went. His build was strong and muscular, but slender and somewhat lean. He was tall, but the Captain still surpassed him with about two heads.

Later on was Kiel simply amazed by the man called Stocke. It took some time, but then he understood that the Sergeant was a quiet man who was nonetheless concerned about everyone and when the need would arise he was there in an instant to save the day and lives of the people under him. He risked everything for others and yet seemed it as if he was tortured when someone thanked him, almost thinking that he was not worthy of praise. He did not voice it, but the pain was evident in his deep eyes.

Kiel idolized the man more and more the longer he spent time with him and somehow along the way had it turned into pure romantic affection for the blond. He had noticed it when he had caught himself in following him with his eyes whenever he was in the vicinity and how his gaze turned to places and trailed movements on the man´s body where they didn´t belong. At first he had thought that he was sexually frustrated, not being able to relieve himself with all the missions piling on them, but why would he follow the Sergeant and not for example miss Raynie, who was as much a beauty as the Sergeant was? As far as he himself knew had he never been interested in a male before, quite the opposite, so why now?

And while he had turned over every thought and every event in his head he had come to the evident conclusion that he loved Stocke just for being Stocke. It had shocked him, but he had no problem accepting it after a while. But then made it other things a lot more uncomfortable. It was one thing being in love with someone and not noticing it, however it was something completely different when you were conscious of it. He noticed every single thing he did – movement, words, gestures - and always hoped not to reveal himself to the Sergeant.

"So, Kiel," Stocke began. "Do you mind teaching that to me?"

The brunette blinked and smiled.

"If you teach me how to use a sword, sure Sergeant!"

It was torture and bliss in one. He could occasionally touch the swordsman intimately like never before, but it fanned so much desire within him that it was painful. Stocke learned fast and at the end of the day had he learned pretty much everything about it. It was astonishing. The former spy still grumbled about how imperfect his form and movements were, but Kiel couldn´t see it. The man looked beautiful when he used his turquoise-colored sword gracefully and danced with it, the red of his clothing, especially his scarf, twirling around him in perfect harmony like a dance partner, while the light reflected off of his golden hair and onto the blade or the other way around, illuminating him. It took Kiel´s breath away, to put it simply.

Stocke turned and looked directly into the young man´s dark gray eyes, which made the other visibly shiver. The former spy slightly frowned at that. Was he so scary for the youth?

"Kiel," he said calmly. "Thank you for teaching me. We will begin your sword training tomorrow then, its far too late now."

The swordsman sharply turned on his heel and left as fast as he could without seemingly running from the scene. He didn´t need to make Kiel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"W-Wait, Sergeant!"

Stocke stopped and turned around again, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Um... Would you like to take a walk with me or drink some tea before turning in for the night, sir?" Kiel asked nervously, but with slight expectant hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Sure, why not," came the immediate response from the swordsman.

The blond blinked in confusion over himself. What had he just agreed to? The brunette however, not noticing the expression on his superiors face, beamed with happiness and lead him to the exit of the building.

"Then let's go out for a while, sir! The night today is beautiful, because the air is so clean here, so we can see the stars clearly in the sky!"

They silently walked side by side, neither of them having any idea how to strike up a decent conversation without it turning into something utterly ridiculous. Kiel was about to say something, when Stocke grabbed him and pulled him protectively into his arms. The youth was completely confused at first, but registered shortly after how something sharp snapped together on the spot where he had been on just moments before.

"A trap to keep the monsters away," Stocke whispered close to his ear, which made a deep blush appear on his cheeks.

He could feel the warmth of the taller man´s body in his back and feel the breath on his neck and ear. A shiver ran down his spine as he relaxed into the touch, but he hissed when he suddenly felt how pain ran up his left leg. Stocke immediately released him and bent down worried.

"Are you hurt? Where?"

"On my left leg, Sir. Its not a big deal though, really."

"Let me decide that, soldier."

Kiel felt how the Sergeant gingerly touched his leg for a moment and then righted himself up again, to lift him up into his arms in bridal style. The brunette gave a small surprised squeak and grabbed on to the blond´s neck, then just looked at him confused.

"S-sir, I can walk on m-my own!" he stuttered in embarrassment, while Stocke shook his head.

"No, the trap was poisoned and I don´t want it to spread more than necessary. We walked quite a distance from the fort and I at least want to give you first-aid, so we´ll take a break in that small cave over there. Hold on for a while longer, Kiel."

Kiel simply nodded his head, while his whole body seemed on fire. He had never before been this close to the Sergeant, or at least had not enough time to appreciate the closeness like right now. He could feel the steady, calm heartbeat and warmth radiate from the blond and for the first time noticed he something else as well: Stocke´s personal scent. It was overshadowed by sweat, leather, metal and other typical soldier-like smells, but underneath those could he smell a scent of, for a lack of better words, different winds and a deep sadness. It was a melancholic scent, but one that seemed free and unforced, yet somewhat held in chains. It was odd to say the least, but Kiel liked it and it fit the swordsman to a tee.

When they entered the cave Stocke placed him on a small rock in the darkness, and before the brunette could even think about how the Sergeant had managed that without light a torch was lit by the blond. He placed it into the ground beside the rock and began to examine the wound, which turned out to be nothing but a long scratch along his foot and part way up his lower leg. The former spy furrowed his brows in thought and delicately touched the wound, then bent his head down and touched it with his lips where he began to suck the blood out.

Kiel gasped and thought that his heart would stop. So many sensations ran through him at that moment that it was hard to single anything out of them. Stocke bent down several more times along the whole scratch, spitting out after every suck and continuing on with his task. The youth was bright red over his whole body, even his foot seemed to be slightly red because of his feelings. One part of him wished that Stocke would already stop, another that he would never stop again. The cool lips on his heated skin felt too amazing and sometimes he believed to feel how the swordsman´s tongue touched his leg. It aroused him beyond anything he had felt so far in his life.

When the blond finished his treatment he grabbed into the small pouch on his side and pulled out a bandage, which he swiftly and skillfully wrapped around his foot and leg. He then stood shortly up and placed himself in front of Kiel on the ground with a sigh.

"I´m sorry. I should have considered the traps and never let ourselves come so far without caution."

"No, sir! The fault then lies also with me, don´t blame only yourself!"

Stocke looked at him and gave a very slight and wry smile.

"I am the one responsible for you Kiel, so don´t say that again."

The brunette's lips thinned in frustration and he looked angrily to the side. Moonlight filtered through a crack in the ceiling and shone on them, which got swallowed by the fire.

"Still... I was also very irresponsible... Why do you have to take everything on your shoulders?!" he vented suddenly. "Its not like you could save the whole world and ease every person's pain! … Sir..." he added lamely in the end, after realizing who he was talking to again.

The blond looked at him like someone who had just been woken through a raid in his house. Kiel shifted uncomfortably in his place, took a breath and moved down towards the Sergeant.

"May I speak freely, sir?"

Stocke nodded his head slightly.

"I just don´t want to see you in so much pain. You... You are important to me, very much so and not everything is your fault."

Stocke closed his eyes, sighed and answered:

"You could have just as well died and it would have been my fault... Again..."

Kiel blinked. Again...? He looked closely at the man before him, noticing for the first time that in his youthful appearance lied a deep and sad age. He had seen much, more than most people would probably able to handle and he would see more still for his life was far from over. Pain, sorrow, guilt, loneliness, despair. How much had this man seen of this already?

The brunette gingerly touched a hand to the man´s face whose eyes slowly opened to reveal deep, sad orbs of blue filled with fright like a small child after a nightmare or during a storm hidden under the blanket. Kiel moved closer, so far that his lips almost touched the others and whispered shortly before the connection:

"I won´t die because of you. If I do it will be because I wanted to."

Stocke did not stop him. In fact was he welcoming it, practically greeting the youth´s affection and clinging to it like a drowning man at sea, and diving into it like someone desperate to find someone under the merciless waves.

Kiel´s kiss was careful, hesitant, but determined and full of passionate feelings he must have stored away for quite a while. The blond had not responded, so the youth had withdrawn with some pain and uncertainty, but Stocke grabbed into the unruly hair of the other and pulled him up towards him again, forcing the soldier's lips open and devouring everything he could. Like their sword dance were they guiding each other, twirling around one another until both of them were satisfied.

Stocke pulled slightly away and saw in the fading shine of the fire how Kiel was flushed and panting erratically, grabbing onto his red cloak with trembling fingers, looking at him with the unspoken words of love and desire. Stocke himself felt how a tremble emerged from within himself, how he simply wanted to answer those words he saw buried and now laid open in those beautiful gray orbs, but hesitated – fear clawing on him again with returned force.

The former spy attempted to turn away, but Kiel held him back forcing him to look at the bright light he represented for him. Very strongly and determined he said:

"Don´t be afraid. I want this. I want you and I won´t regret this."

"Maybe not now..." but later, he added in thought.

"Never as long as I live, Stocke. I guarantee it."

He had said it with finality in his voice and his eyes declared the same, even stronger than the words had done. Kiel kissed him again and Stocke felt how his chains seemed to loosen, not fall off, but he could move, breathe for the first time air and not blood.

His hands quickly moved about the younger one's body, getting rid of every piece of clothing that hindered him in any way possible to touch that being in front of him. Kiel pulled away quite surprised to see himself undressed so quickly in a matter of seconds while he had only managed to get the scarf off of Stocke and slightly open the cloak and leather armor. He frowned and even pouted a bit, which made the blond give him a slight apologetic smile.

"Let me handle that. I´m used to taking it off after all," Stocke replied, which made Kiel blush.

The swordsman slipped off his cloak, undid his armor and finished letting his leather pants fall to the ground when he heard Kiel gasp for air. He looked up and felt for the probably first time warm in his entire life. The young man he loved looked at him with utter amazement and when their eyes met was burning passion in them and a deep-rooted love he had never seen before directed at himself.

Kiel was afraid to stop breathing when he saw Stocke dressed in what was the most perfect he had ever seen – absolutely nothing! The moonlight which shone into the small cave illuminated enough to see him and gave him a shadowy yet very material shape. He could see almost every perfectly honed muscle move in the rhythm of his breathing and as far as he could tell could Stocke just as well be the sculpture of some artist come to life, so perfect was he proportioned and shaped.

"You don´t need to stare a hole into me, Kiel," he whispered in a husky voice, which made the younger male shudder in anticipation.

Stocke got on all four in front of him, face to him and asked:

"So, how do you wish this to go?"

Kiel gulped and answered:

"Just sit down on the ground like before, please."

He nodded and sat down, revealing quite the masterpiece of an erection to the youth. Kiel crawled forward and carefully touched the big manhood, before he took it into his mouth. He cautiously worked with his lips, tongue and sucking and soon noticed how Stocke gripped into his hair – not unpleasantly – and breathed more ragged. The young soldier continued his ministrations until he heard his name said, calmly and with a deep, husky voice. He gave the even bigger member free and saw how the swordsman shuddered in pleasure and released, having his white liquid flow and drip over his torso, legs and manhood.

Stocke took a few more breaths and then turned his eyes towards Kiel, who looked at him with a wanted gaze up and down, trailing the white down his body. He waved a hand and motioned for him to come closer, to which the brunette happily obliged. The former spy embraced him with one arm, pulling him closer and touched with the other Kiel´s pulsating member. The youth gasped and supported himself with his hands on Stocke´s broad shoulders.

While Kiel seemed to get lost in the pumping ministrations of Stocke´s hand the blond was enjoying the feel and view of the younger male. Kiel was smaller than him and slim. He had a feminine touch, but he was still very strong and muscular. His muscles were simply longer than others which made him appear more wiry than others. The grip he had on him with his arm around the slim waist made him feel strangely satisfied, and he placed a chaste kiss on Kiel´s forehead when he moaned out in pleasure, head thrown back, through his release into Stocke´s hand. That he was far more vocal than himself also seemed to please him quite a lot, and he openly smiled.

When Kiel noticed that movement of the lips on his now lover's face, his heart skipped a beat. He knew no one – not even Captain Rosch – who had seen this man smile in complete honesty and simple happiness. The brunette felt how tears pricked his eyes and he kissed Stocke before they could threaten to spill over. They let their hands roam over each other until they were fully fired up again, and then let the blond his hands slide over the youth´s back and onto his behind.

Kiel gasped when he felt where Stocke was going with this, but the blond gently shushed his worries, while pulling out a very small chest with cream in it and coating his fingers with it. He then let his hands return to his former positions and widened the younger´s entrance.

The soldier first felt uncomfortable and a touch of pain, but it was pretty quickly replaced by pleasure and he noticed how he uncontrollably began to moan while he bopped up and down on Stocke´s fingers inside of him. After a while he felt dissatisfied with even this and opened his eyes, which he had closed in concentration in pursuit of the pleasure. Gray locked onto blue which now seemed more translucent.

"Stocke... More... I want... I want you..." he practically begged the man in front of him, while said man gave him a sly smirk, but did not move or change anything.

Kiel cried out in frustration, whimpered at the loss of the fingers inside of him when he himself repositioned himself and was now with his entrance right above the swordsman´s hot, pulsating member. The blond now looked at him with concern and shook his head.

"No, Kiel... It´s your first time with a man. I´ll penetrate you far too deep and fast with a position like this."

"I don´t care. And the deeper the better and fast is better too."

"Kiel..." Stocke tried again, but before he could add another word had the brunette grabbed the blond´s shoulders and had gone down on him in one fell swoop.

The younger male cried out in pain and at the same time in pleasure, because he had hit his sweet spot dead on. He trembled and tears were streaming down his face. Stocke hurriedly brushed them aside and kissed his inexperienced lover, soothing the pain as best he could, while giving attention to the front of him, distracting him from the pain.

Kiel slowly got used to Stocke being inside him and began to move. First slowly, trying, then faster and more secure. All the while the brunette cried out in pleasure and pain and after some time could the blond no longer hold back, and thrust into the slim body on top of him.

The young soldier thought it reminded him of music and dance. They moved in rhythm and harmony, driving each other to the end of the song which seemed to play only for them, and then finally had they reached the peak. Stocke gasped and Kiel cried out as they both released themselves at the same time, finishing their sword dance.

The brunette collapsed onto Stocke, while the blond held him tightly against himself, breathing heavily. They just sat there enjoying the afterglow of their blissful act for some time, until Kiel spoke up.

"You still need to teach me the art of the sword though, Stocke..."

"I will, but do you still want it to be tomorrow?"

Kiel grimaced and felt already the impending repercussions of this glorious dance sting slightly in his body.

"Please leave it for another day, sir," he answered and a delighted chuckled echoed through the darkness.


End file.
